Chuck vs Mike
by Pain Train 12
Summary: Team Chuck gains a new member who becomes a friend to Chuck and pushes for Chuck and Sarah to be together but also has a troubled past. .
1. The New Friend

_I think it would be interesting to see what it would be like if Team Chuck gained a new member. A person that not only was a CIA Agent like Sarah but also part of the military like Casey, the result is this story. I think the shippers will be pleased with this one. Takes place after 2.03_

_Disclaimer: I don't Own Chuck_

Team Bartowski was having a meeting with General Beckman. It had been a few weeks since Director Graham had passed away and he still did not have a replacement, or at least someone who took his place at these meetings. Things were a little awkward between Chuck and Sarah as Chuck had "broken-up" with her one again. Both were hurting but neither really wanted to show it. Casey of course knew what was going on, he just choose not to say anything. The meeting was nearly over but General Beckman had one final announcement.

"While we are pleased with your success as a team so far we do feel like a little extra help is needed. So we are sending another Agent to join your team, he should arrive today." General Beckman said.

"General who is the new agent?" Casey asked

"You will find out soon enough," General Beckman said as she signed off.

As soon as the meeting was over the ding-dong of the doorbell was heard. Casey went to check who it was and once he identified the person opened the door. In walked a man about Casey's height who had short brown hair and a killer smile. It was obvious to Chuck, from the look on Sarah and Casey's faces that they both knew this person yet neither identified who he was yet. They all stood there for a moment until finally this person spoke.

"Captain Casey good to see you again," he said

"Actually it's Major now," Casey said

"My apologies, Major Casey," he said

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Mike Jones and I know Major Casey because I served in the Air Force under him." Mike said to Chuck

"Have you made officer yet?" Casey asked

"Yes sir, I just became a 2nd Lieutenant" Mike said

"Good," Casey replied

"I also know Agent Walker as well; we both were in the CIA Academy at the same time." Mike said

'Wait, so you're in the United States Air Force and the CIA how did you pull that off?" Chuck asked

"I'm pretty smart and dedicated" Mike replied

"Good to know" Chuck said

"Yeah like I was saying Sarah and I go back a long ways, we both started the CIA together and in the academy I started to date her best friend, still am" Mike said

"How is it going for you two?" Sarah asked'

"Great, but it's clear she got the better of the deal," Mike said with a smile.

"Anyways I apologize for being late I would have been here earlier but I was coming back from a buddy's wedding. He's also an agent who was assigned to protect an asset and he ended up falling for her. They starting dating and got married this weekend. Ain't love grand." Mike said

"Wait isn't that against the rules?" Chuck asked

"Nope, not as long as you can still do your job it's not. When agents say that it's mostly an excuse. Why is that what Sarah is telling you?" Mike asked

Both Chuck's and Sarah's jaw dropped to the floor while a smirk crossed Casey's face.

"How did you know?" Chuck asked

"A blind man could see there is something between you two," Mike replied

Mike could see that Sarah was starting to get angry so he decided he needed to talk to her alone. He pulled out 30 from his pocket and handed it to Chuck.

"Why don't you and Casey go out and get some food so Sarah and I can catch up?" Mike said

Chuck and Casey decided this would be best and left. Mike then turned to face Sarah who was fuming. He knew he was going to get it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sarah yelled

"Wow, you're mad," Mike replied

"No shit I'm mad you not helping," Sarah said

"Oh I think I am," Mike said

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked

"Sarah I have been observing you guys for a little while trying to get to know my new team a little better. It is clear you and Chuck have feelings for one another and could have what I have with Laura. You are one of my best friends I want you to be happy." Mike said

"You're wrong about me and Chuck," Sarah said

"Fine keep denying it you'll come around eventually but keep in mind Chuck won't wait for you forever." Mike said

After that Sarah seemed to cool down and they spent the next hour catching up. Soon Chuck and Casey were back.

"So I got an apartment in the same complex Chuck and Casey are in but it is still being set up so I need to stay with someone till then." Mike said

"You could stay with me, I'm sure my sister and her fiancé would not mind," Chuck said

"Thanks," Mike replied.

Mike decided he needed to show Chuck he could be trusted. He liked Chuck and wanted to get along with him. He needed to share something real and important.

"Hey Chuck we need to be able to trust each other and to prove that trust I'm going to tell you my real name: Brad Williams." Mike said

"How do I know that's the truth?" Chuck asked

Mike whipped out his passport and birth certificate and showed them to Chuck. When he was satisfied Chuck handed them back to Mike. Mike and Chuck then made their way over to Chuck's place so Mike could get settled, as they were walking a smile crossed Mike's face.

"Hey Chuck I got a question," Mike asked

"What," Chuck replied

"How many times a day do you fantasize about Sarah?" Mike asked

"Two or three," Chuck replied

Mike laughed and they continued their way to Chuck's place.

_Please review_


	2. Training Day

_  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Chuck_

Chuck and Mike entered Chuck's apartment to find Ellie and Awesome in the living room.

"Ellie, Awesome this is my friend Mike, he moving into an apartment in this complex in a couple days but needs a place to stay until then, that cool?" Chuck asked

"Sure" Ellie replied

They then made their way to the table for dinner. Ellie had cooked pasta with garlic bread and opened up a bottle of red wine. Ellie was an amazing cook and Chuck saw that Mike was really enjoying the food.

"So Mike what do you do?" Ellie asked

"Well I come from a family of beer distributors so we have a little bit of money. I was in Business School but decided that wasn't for me so I decided to move out here to take some time off and decide what I want to do next." Mike said

"Why Los Angeles," Awesome asked

"I wanted to come somewhere sunny I'm from the northeast and so the cold winters were getting to me." Mike said

"So how did you two meet?" Ellie asked Mike and Chuck

"Well I was exploring L.A. and came to the Buy More to look around and ran into Chuck. We started talking and figured out we both were living in the same place and when I mentioned that my apartment wasn't ready yet Chuck insisted I leave my hotel room and come stay with him." Mike said

"Well it good Chuck's made a new friend, he doesn't have too many," Ellie said

"Ellie!" Chuck remarked

"What I meant you select you friends carefully and don't have just anybody as a friend." Ellie said

Mike smiled and changed the subject

"So what do you guys do?" Mike asked already knowing the answer

"We're doctors," Awesome replied

"Cool," Mike said

After dinner Chuck and Mike when to hang out in Chuck's room while Awesome and Ellie called it a night. They played a game of _Monopoly_ and then _Life _then got down to talking.

"So how long have you been dating your girlfriend?" Chuck asked

"Since we started at the academy so about ten years now" Mike said

"What's her name?" Chuck asked

"Laura," Mike replied

"So what is it about her that does it for you?" Chuck asked

"Her laugh, her smile, her sense of justice, plus she has a very pretty face," Mike said

"Ten years is a long time, you ever think about getting married?" Chuck asked

"It is a definite possibility," Mike answered

"Cool," replied Chuck

"So you got it bad for Sarah huh?" Mike asked

"Oh yeah, but it's not going anywhere" Chuck replied

"I wouldn't say that, I know Sarah quite well and trust me she has also got it bad for you, she will come around eventually." Mike said

"I hope so," replied Chuck

"So I've been looking over the briefings from your missions and see that your fighting skills are non-existent." Mike said

"Yeah I'm not much of a fighter," Chuck said

"Well we need to change that," Mike said

"Really," Chuck asked

"Yeah it would be good to have a fourth team member who could help out when need be and I think it would be good for your confidence." Mike said

"Ok, when do we start?" Chuck said

"Tomorrow, but we won't tell Casey and Sarah, we'll have it be a surprise."

The next day Chuck started his training under Mike's supervision. They used a gym that the CIA owned in downtown Los Angeles. Mike had him lifting weights and using the machines in the weight room to build up his strength and then do cardio as well to build up his stamina. Mike wanted to make sure that Chuck was not only strong but agile as well. After a month Chuck was starting to show some real results. Mike knew they would have to tell Casey or Sarah soon or they would figure it out on their own. They had a few missions in the past month and Chuck still pretended to be old, scared Chuck in order to keep it under wraps. Mike then decided it was time to start him on fighting techniques. Normally this would take a while but Mike knew a secret that few knew. In addition to government secrets there were also several fighting techniques the United States government preferred that were uploaded. Mike found the images Chuck needed to see to access these fighting techniques and in a couple of weeks Chuck had gotten quite good with a few of them.

Mike knew it was time to put Chuck through the final test, he decided to invite Sarah and Casey to come watch Chuck as he felt this would be a good time to inform them of Chuck's progress. He knew they might be mad at first for keeping the secret from them but figured that they would understand. Plus with Chuck being able to defend himself Sarah might start worrying less about protecting him and more and about being with him. Good times Mike thought to himself.


	3. The Return of the Jerk

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Chuck_

Casey and Sarah headed over to the CIA training center in downtown Los Angeles wondering what was up. Mike had called them and asked them to come down to the training center and he had some excitement in his voice. They were both curious as to what was going on as both Chuck and Mike had been kind of secretive for the past six weeks. They both didn't want to press for answers, as they knew Mike was looking after Chuck but they wanted to find out what was up. As they entered the training center they found were told Mike was in the main surveillance room. They found him sitting at a desk looking at a monitor that showed Chuck in a room just waiting. Mike felt someone enter the room and turned around.

"Hey guys glad you could make it," Mike said

"What's going on?" Casey asked

"Well I wanted to see how much Chuck could handle in a fight so I put him in one of our training room and soon I will send in several agents to spar with him." Mike said

"You can't do that!" Sarah said

"Why not," asked Mike

"He is going to get hurt," Sarah said

"Why so concerned Sarah?" Mike asked with a smile

"Because he is the asset," Sarah said lying to herself

"Sure, sure" Mike replied

Mike then spoke into the microphone

"Start the training," Mike said

Mike, Casey, and Sarah watched as five masked agents entered the room with Chuck. But instead of Chuck screaming and running away he had a look of cool confidence on his face. He quickly threw a punch at the first agent which knocked him out cold. He then kicked the legs of the second agent causing him to fall over, allowing Chuck to pick him up and to throw him into the third agent. Chuck then took out agent number four with a quick jab and agent number five with a strong kick. Chuck then his head upwards to face the camera in the room and smiled.

Back in the surveillance room Casey and Sarah had a look of shock on their faces as Mike just smiled.

"What the hell was that," Casey asked

"That was someone who has been trained for the past six weeks." Mike replied

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sarah demanded

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Mike said

Sarah wanted to yell at Mike some more but just then the door opened and in walked Chuck and Mike could swear he say the tiniest smile form on Sarah's mouth.

"Well Bartowski that was one hell of a job you did," Casey said

"Thank you," Chuck replied

Sarah wasn't saying anything she was being silent giving Chuck a look. Mike recognized that look. It was the same one Laura gave him when he just got back from working out; it was a look of arousal. Mike decided to bring it up later.

They all headed back to Casey's place for a briefing with General Beckman. Chuck had to get to work which Mike was glad for because he had something to talk to General Beckman about that he didn't want Chuck there for. As the briefing got started they all listened intently and when Mike thought General Beckman was done he spoke.

"General this is one more thing," Mike said

"What is it Agent Jones?" General Beckman asked

"I think we need to rescind the termination order on Chuck once the new intersect is up and running?" Mike said

Mike could tell Sarah was shocked by what he had just said. Obviously she had no idea the order was out there. Casey just had the same stoic look he always had.

"And why is that Agent Jones?" General Beckman asked

"Because he has served his country with honor and done a lot for us; also I've been training him to fight and he already pretty good. So he will be able to defend himself. Even if we have to watch over him indefinitely it will be worth it due to all he has done for us and all he can do for us." Mike replied

General Beckman sat in silence thinking for a while and then spoke.

"You made some good points, Agent Jones I think I will rescind that order," General Beckman said

"Good to know General, I also have another point." Mike said

"What is that?" General Beckman said

"We start paying Chuck and we do it retroactivity from when he first started to work for us. It only seems fair." Mike said

"Seems like a good point," General Beckman said

"Thank you General," Mike said

General Beckman then signed off leaving Mike, Casey, and Sarah alone in Casey's living room.

"I can't believe there was a termination order given," Sarah said

"Yeah but its not there anymore so we should move on," Mike said

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Casey opened it to find it was Chuck.

"Hey how was the briefing?" Chuck asked

"Fine, nothing major, well except you are going to get paid and it will be retroactively." Mike said

"Sweet," Chuck replied

They all decided to go out to get some dinner and as they were leaving the courtyard they ran into Bryce.

"Bryce what are you doing here?" Sarah asked

"A mission, we once again need to go undercover as the Anderson's." Bryce said

Mike looked over at Chuck who looked crestfallen. Oh no this is not good Mike thought.


	4. Sarah's Choice

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Mike all stood in the courtyard looking at Bryce, all wondering what he was doing here. Sarah was the first to speak.

"Bryce why are you here?" Sarah asked

"Aw Sarah you don't miss me, remember all the good times we used to have, especially in bed." Bryce said with a smile

"Bryce this is no time for jokes why are you here?" Sarah asked

"We have another mission to go on; there is another microchip out there with valuable information about Team Chuck out there. It is in the hands of Rick Meyer a wealthy Real Estate Tycoon who plans to sell the chip to the highest bidder. So it is possible that the chip could end up in the hands of Fulcrum. The mission is for us to pose as a married couple and attend Meyer's annual Flag Day Extravaganza. It is a weekend of wining and dining with the upper crust of society; so naturally Chuck's out on this mission, that and the fact that he screwed up last time." Bryce said

Anger filled Casey, Mike, and Sarah but all one saw was their faces tense up. Mike knew he had to do something; this messing with Chuck was not cool.

"Yeah screw up can be funny, like the time Bryce wet himself on his first mission." Mike said

Bryce shot Mike an angry look and Mike just smiled right back at him.

"So when is the mission?" Casey asked trying to break the tension.

"We leave tonight; Meyer's place is in San Diego so we'll drive down." Bryce said

They then ironed out the rest of the details. Sarah and Bryce would go down to Meyer's place as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and while there look for the chip. Casey, Mike, and Chuck would stay in Los Angeles. Chuck then excused himself and made quickly left. Sarah noticed his hasty retreat and it made her heart ache. Bryce then left for his hotel room to get his things and he said he would meet Sarah at her hotel room in a couple of hours to drive down to Meyer's place.

Sarah headed back to her place and Mike went with her to help her pack. While they were packing Sarah felt she needed to talk to Mike about something.

"So you can Chuck seem pretty close now," Sarah said

"I would say so," Mike replied

"I need to find a way to get him to stop feeling so hurt whenever I have to go on a mission as somebody's girlfriend, or wife, or I have to seduce someone. It is part of the job." Sarah said

"Boy, you just don't get it do you?" Mike asked

"Get what," Sarah replied

"It's not just the fact that your posing as somebody's wife it that you are posing as Bryce's wife. Yes he also gets upset when you have to do it without Bryce but it's not as bad as when it is with Bryce. Sarah this is the person who got him kicked out of Stanford, this is the person who has constantly one-upped him. This is the person who has dated the woman of his dreams. Every time Bryce comes around it is a blow to his confidence. Look Chuck is interested in you because of who you are. But if he can win you over, he finally got the upper hand on Bryce and that would do wonders for him." Mike said

"He's an asset that can't happen," Sarah said

"That's bull and you know it," Mike replied

"I just don't know if I can be the girlfriend he deserves," Sarah said

"When has Sarah Walker ever failed at something?" Mike asked

Sarah smiled at Mike and finished packing. A little later Bryce came by to pick her up and they drove down to Meyer's place. As a couple they were expected to show some PDA and it made Sarah a little uncomfortable. Just pretend it's Chuck she told herself. At the end of the first night they were in their room and Bryce was setting up their portable videoconference device so they could have a briefing with General Beckman. Soon it was set up and the briefing began.

"Our intelligence says the chip is in Meyer's study. It is not that protected due to Meyer's arrogance that it's impossible for people to get into his house. Meyer's is single so one of you will flirt with him and the other will get the chip." General Beckman said

"Well Sarah bring you A-game tomorrow," Bryce said

"What?" Sarah replied

"Hey it's your job you have a duty," Bryce replied

"Actually Agent Larkin our intelligence also indicates that Meyer's plays for the other team so you will be the one doing the flirting." General Beckman said

Sarah burst out laughing and Bryce started to protest until General Beckman cut him off and reminded it he has a duty and a job to do.

The next night at the party Bryce found Myer's and started to flirt with him. Sarah made her way to the study and found the chip. When she came out she found Bryce being invited up to Meyer's room but Bryce got out of it by saying he had to maintain his "cover".

Sarah and Bryce left that night and made their way back to Los Angeles. Instead of just dropping Sarah off in front of her hotel Bryce got out and walked her to her door. When they got to her door he started to talk.

"Look, Sarah you and I both know we are not done, so let's stop kidding ourselves and get back together." Bryce said

"No way in hell," Sarah said

"Why the hell not?" Bryce asked

"I found someone better," Sarah said

"So you're choosing Chuck over me?" Bryce asked

"Yes," Sarah replied as she went inside her hotel room.

Bryce just walked back to his car dejected. He was going to kick Chuck's ass.


	5. Chuck Wins

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Thanks to tshadow for the beta

Chuck was walking in the ally behind his apartment complex to throw the trash out when suddenly he felt a punch to the back of his head. Before the training it would have caused Chuck to fall over in pain but Chuck was able to control the pain. When he turned around he saw a very angry Bryce Larkin.

"What the hell man?" Chuck asked

"Shut-up, I am going to kiss your ass," Bryce said

"Why," asked Chuck

"You stole my girl," Bryce replied

"Ok first of all what are you talking about, second of all you did the same." Chuck said

"I did it to protect you," Bryce said

"You still did it, and what the hell are you taking about I took your girl?" Chuck asked

"Sarah chose you over me," Bryce said

"When," Chuck asked

"Yesterday night after we got back, I tried to start things up again but she wants to be with you." Bryce said

"She has always said it would be unprofessional," Chuck said

"Well apparently she has changed her mind, so now I'm kicking you ass." Bryce said as he lunged at Chuck

Due to his training Chuck was ready for Bryce. He moved aside and Bryce ran right past Chuck, Bryce turned around and lunged for Chuck again and this time Chuck grabbed Bryce by his head and threw him aside much like Pedro Martinez did to Don Zimmer in the 2003 Playoff Series between the New York Yankees and the Boston Red Sox. Bryce got up and lunged at Chuck one more time and this time Chuck shoved Bryce and he fell to the ground. This time Bryce just sat on the ground. There was a long period of silence before Chuck started to talk.

"Look I can understand what you're going through, Sarah is an amazing woman. We had a good friendship before it got thrown off track. Perhaps we can pick up on that at some point down the line." Chuck said

"Perhaps, I just need time to get over the idea of you and Sarah." Bryce said

"That sounds fair," Chuck said

Bryce got up and walked away and Chuck was sure that he would see Bryce again. He then walked back to his apartment more confused. He wasn't sure why Sarah was changing her mind on them, he wondered if it was his speech. He did mean what he said; he did want a normal relationship, something he could not get with Sarah.

Casey and Sarah were planning the next week for Team Chuck when Mike walked in. He had a smile on his face, which seemed to be a permanent fixture for Mike.

"Hey did you guys hear about the fight?" Mike asked

"What fight?" Casey asked

"The one between Chuck and Bryce," Mike said

"What, when!" Sarah replied

"Well it wasn't so much a fight as it was Chuck throwing Bryce around. Apparently Bryce wasn't too happy that Sarah picked Chuck over him." Mike said

"How did you find out about the fight?" Casey asked

"I just talked to Chuck," Mike said

"So Walker fell once again for the man she working with, big surprise." Casey said

"Actually it seems to be different this time; it seemed that when Sarah and Bryce were together it was just a physical thing. With Chuck it appears to go much deeper than that." Mike said

Sarah just looked at the ground too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well I'm glad you finally came to that conclusion, Casey any problems with it?" Mike asked

"Not as long as they can still do their jobs," Casey said

"Good," replied Mike

"So what's your next move Walker?" Casey asked

"I need to go talk to Chuck," Sarah said.

Chuck was in his room pacing, he did not know how to deal with the new situation with Sarah. Part of him really wanted to be with her but the other part of him wanted a normal relationship. His head was spinning and he did not know what to do. As he continued to ponder the situation he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Sarah standing there.

"Hey can we talk?" Sarah asked

"Sure," Chuck replied

"So I heard you had a confrontation with Bryce?" Sarah asked

"Yep," Chuck replied

"I also hear he told you what I said yesterday?" Sarah asked

"Yep," replied Chuck

"I meant what I said," Sarah said

"I'm glad but part of me feels that it might be a bad idea, might be hard to keep it normal." Chuck said

"Chuck can I tell you something?" Sarah asked

"Sure," Chuck answered

"Normal is boring," Sarah said as she pushed Chuck on his bed and climbed on top of him straddling him.

"Oh, yeah?" Chuck asked

"Yeah," Sarah replied

Sarah then leaned downed and kissed him and Chuck did not resist. Aww man Chuck thought to himself, this is so awesome.


	6. The New Girl

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

_Warning some adult content is in this chapter, it is mostly implied but still I thought I would put it out there. This is the end of part 1 of the story with the next chapter starting part 2. _

Chuck awoke to find his hands tied together and to the headboard. He at first was confused at what was going on but then remembered the events of that night. Sarah had come over and told him she wanted to be with him. Chuck was hesitant at first, due to his desire for a normal life but Sarah soon convinced him that normal was overrated. They decided to celebrate their new status; in fact they "celebrated" three times. They had fallen asleep content in each others arms and now Chuck had woken up in the position that he found himself in. Before Chuck could contemplate any further Sarah walked out of the bathroom in a black, lace teddy. Chuck's jaw dropped and Sarah smiled.

"I take it you like?" Sarah asked

"Hell yeah," Chuck replied

"Good, that was the idea," Sarah said

"So what's up with this?" Chuck asked motioning up to his hands

"Just trying to have a little fun," Sarah said

"Didn't we have enough fun already?" Chuck asked

"Nope," Sarah replied

"It kind of hurts a little bit," Chuck said

"It's supposed to," Sarah said as she made her way to the bed

Casey and Mike were chillin at his apartment, drinking a few beers and chatting about their time as spies.

"Remember the time you nearly shot yourself in the foot?" Casey said with a laugh

"Hey I was a rookie agent and I was nervous." Mike said

"It was still funny," Casey said

"Not as funny as you getting handcuffed to a bed," Mike shot back

"Alright, fine shall we call a truce?" Casey asked

"Sure," Mike replied

They sat in silence drinking their beers when Mike spoke up

"So are you still recording what going on in Chuck's room?" Mike asked

"No, since Walker is there and they are probably doing things together I figured there was no need; although if we had a video camera in there we could probably make a fortune." Casey said with a smile.

"Aww c'mon man," Mike said

Casey laughed as he playfully punched Mike in the shoulder.

Chuck and Sarah were lying on his bad exhausted after another round of going at it. Chuck was lying with one arm around Sarah who had one arm around his chest hugging him. They both seemed very content.

"So are we a couple?" Chuck asked

"Yes, at least in secret we can't let the higher-up does know." Sarah said

"What about Casey and Mike?" Chuck asked

"We can tell them," Sarah said

"So we are a real couple pretending to be a fake couple who pretends to be a real couple?" Chuck asked

"Yep," Sarah replied

"Sounds good," Chuck said

Back at Casey's both him and Mike were getting pretty wasted. Suddenly they noticed that they were receiving a conference call and soon General Beckman's face appeared on the screen. Both Mike and Casey tried their best to appeal sober.

"Hello gentleman, all is well I take it?" General Beckman asked

"Yes," Casey replied

"I just wanted to check in and let you know we have been impressed with the cohesion of the team ever since Agent Jones arrived." General Beckman said

"Thank you General," Mike said

"Where is Agent Walker?" General Beckman asked

"She is with Chuck right now, to protect their cover." Mike said

"Good," General Beckman replied

General Beckman soon signed off and Mike and Casey went back to drinking. Soon they heard a knock on the door and Casey opened it to find Chuck and Sarah who both had big smiles on their faces.

"So I take it congratulations are in order," Mike said

"Yeah," Chuck replied

"But we can't let General Beckman or any of the other higher-ups know." Sarah said

"Good idea," Casey replied

Just then they heard a car pulling up to the parking lot of the apartment complex. They all looked out the window and saw it was a pink convertible. Sarah had a big smile on her face but it didn't even compare to the look of joy Mike had on his face. He bolted out the door and ran to the parking lot. A woman about Sarah's height, with brown hair, got out of the car and Mike picked her up and twirled her around, he then kissed her deeply for quite a long time. Mike and the women then came back to Casey's apartment.

"Chuck I'd like to introduce my girlfriend Laura," Mike said


	7. The Perfect Night

_Alright here is the start of Part II of Chuck v. Mike. I hope you are enjoying so far, if you are please leave a review so I know. Thank You_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Mike had just introduced Chuck to Laura so Chuck thought he should introduce himself to her.

"Hey I'm Chuck," Chuck said

"Nice to meet you Chuck," Laura said shaking his hand

Before anyone could say anything more Sarah came running at Laura with a happy look on her face, Laura had the same look and they gave each other a big hug.

"Oh my god I'm missed you so much." Laura said

"Me too," Sarah said

"I love what you done with you hair," Laura said

"Thank you I found this new stylist," Sarah said

"Ladies can we have girl time later?" Casey asked

"So what bring you out here?" Casey asked

"Oh Casey always so personable, I thought I come out here to see my friends and meet my boyfriend's new friend. I also hear there is some supercomputer you guys work with" Laura said

"Where did you hear that?" Casey asked

"At headquarters they told me about it since I was coming to visit and they know I am trustworthy; but told me to keep it a secret. So where is it?" Laura asked

Mike pointed to Chuck

"Chuck's a computer?" Laura asked

"Chuck has a computer in his head, more specific the Intersect." Mike said

"How did that happen?" Laura asked

"Bryce Larkin sent it to him," Mike replied

"Larkin, that guys a jerk," Laura said

"Pretty much," Mike said as the rest of them shook their heads

"So I was thinking we could go out on a double date tonight to celebrate Laura being in town, Casey you're welcome to join us as well." Mike said

"Thanks for the offer but I'll decline I just want to spend an evening at home with my Bonsai tree." Casey said

"Wait double date, Sarah and Chuck are dating?" Laura asked

"Yep," Mike replied with a smile

"Oh, this is the guys you're always talking about then." Laura said

Sarah's face got bright red as Chuck then smiled.

"So Sarah and I can go shopping while the boys get ready and we can meet back up at Mike's place in the evening?" Laura asked.

They all agreed that the plan worked for them and so Sarah and Laura headed out to the mall to get their hair done and to get new dresses while Chuck and Mike played some X-Box at Mike's place.

Sarah and Laura were walking back to Laura's after buying new dresses and getting their hair done. Sarah was sure Chuck would love her dress. It was black with a slit that went all the way up the leg.

"So you finally got together with Chuck huh?" Laura asked

"Yeah looks like I did," Sarah said

"So what changed you mind?" Laura asked

"Well I finally realized Chuck was too good to pass up; that and Mike kept pushing the issue." Sarah said

"Yeah he can be pushy," Laura said with a laugh.

"So how is it going for you two?" Sarah asked

"It's going great, Mike's a great guy." Laura said

"So any plans on taking the next step?" Sarah asked

"Hopefully soon," Laura said

Back at Mike's place Mike and Chuck were playing the X-Box and talking.

"So how do you all know each other?" Chuck asked

"Sarah and Laura were roommates at the Academy and became fast friends that way. I met Laura in the cafeteria one day as we reached for an apple. We got to talking and found we have a lot in common and soon we were dating. I met Sarah through her, and the three of us have been close ever since." Mike said

"So you guys don't like Bryce?" Chuck asked

"Nope never have, both Laura and I never thought he was good enough for her, and it was obvious what they had was mainly physical so we were glad when it was over between them." Mike said

"So Sarah talked about me to Laura," Chuck asked

"Yeah all the time, that why I started pushing her to confront her feelings when I got here." Mike said

"Well thank you," Chuck said

"No problem," Mike replied

Soon afterwards the girls got back and they all got ready to go out. Chuck had recently brought a new suit with his new money; a black pinstripe suit with a black shirt underneath with a silver tie. When he got back to Mike's place and saw Sarah in her new black dress his jaw dropped. Sarah saw his reaction and smiled.

For dinner they went to a fancy Italian restaurant in downtown Los Angeles. They had a great night talking about favorite movies, book, hobbies; the superficial stuff since there were three secret agents there and they didn't want anybody to overhear any valuable information about them.

After dinner they headed to the movie theatre to new George Bush movie and then headed back to the apartment complex. They were having such a good time they did not noticed they were being watched. After hanging out at Mike's place for a while they decided to call it a night.

"So shall I drop you off at your place?" Chuck asked Sarah

"Actually can I just stay with you?" Sarah asked

"Sure," Chuck replied and they headed back to his place.

Chuck gave her a shirt to sleep in and soon they were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	8. The Dark Side

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Chuck woke up the next morning to see Sarah sleeping in his arms. Man this is something I could get used to Chuck thought to himself. Chuck thought it would be nice to serve Sarah breakfast in bed so he tried to get up to make it. He didn't realize Sarah was also awake and she would not let go.

"Stay here, I'm comfortable," Sarah said

"I'll be back soon, trust me," Chuck said

Sarah relented and let Chuck go. He walked into the kitchen to see Ellie and Awesome eating breakfast.

"Hey Chuck how was your night last night?" Ellie asked

"It was good, went out to dinner with Sarah and Mike." Chuck said not knowing if he should bring up Laura.

Chuck went into the kitchen to make breakfast he decided he was going to make pancakes and bacon.

"So Chuck and Mike seem pretty close, huh?" Awesome said to Ellie

"Yeah its good Chuck has a good friend other than Morgan." Ellie said

"Yeah I guess," Awesome replied

"Why are you jealous?" Ellie asked

"Well no, yes, maybe, it just that me and Chuck were really bonding." Awesome said

"Sweetie I'm sure you guys will stay close." Ellie said

"I'm sure your right," Awesome said with a smile.

Chuck finished cooking and took the food into his bedroom, by this time Sarah was up and sat up on the bed.

"Smells delicious," Sarah said

"Pancakes and bacon," Chuck said

"My favorite," Sarah replied

"I know," Chuck answered

After breakfast Chuck got ready and then drove Sarah to her place so she could get ready for work. They then drove to work together and promised to meet up for lunch. It was a relatively slow day at the Buy More with Chuck having little to do. He was dozing off at the Nerd Herd Help desk when Mike walked in.

"Hey Chuck you busy?" Mike asked

"Not really," Chuck said

"Can you take a quick break I have to show you something?" Mike said

Chuck agreed and he and Mike walked out to the Buy More Parking lot.

"What did you have to show me?" Chuck asked

"That," Mike said as he pointed to an office building in the plaza.

"An office building, what about it?" Chuck asked

"I've bought it," Mike said

"For what," Chuck asked

"It is the headquarters for my new company." Mike said

"What company is that?" Chuck asked

"Veritas Games," Mike said

"Wait you have a video game company, since when?" Chuck asked

"I got the idea last week I need to put together a team first. I'll be the Chairman and CEO but since I know nothing about programming I'll need a head programming or a Vice President of Programming. Are you interested?" Mike asked

"Hell ya I'm interested. But how will this work with the spy stuff." Chuck said

"It will be easier to keep an eye on you this way, and it could be a front for us just like the Orange Orange is now." Mike said

"So what are you thinking of in terms or organization?" Chuck asked

"Well there will be a CEO, me, a Vice President of Programming, you, A Vice President of Product Operations (sales), a Vice President of Finance, and a General Counsel. We may expand later on but we'll start small." Mike said

"Will the other executives be in the spy world as well?" Chuck asked

"That remains to be seen," Mike said

"Oh and why the name?" Chuck said

"I'm a Harvard man," Mike replied

Chuck and Mike continued to talk about the new company not realizing that Morgan was watching them. For the past couple of months Morgan had watched Chuck and Mike becoming good friends and now was coming to a sad realization, he was being replaced. This is just great Morgan thought to himself as he went off to sulk.

Chuck met up with Sarah for lunch and then went back to the Buy More to finish up his shift. After work he picked up Sarah and they headed back to Chuck's place. When they were walking to Chuck apartment Chuck saw a man waiting in the bushes. Just then Mike came out, taking out some trash, and the man pounced. Mike and the man were engaged in a struggle and Chuck decided to take action. He rushed over to Mike pulled the man off and punched him in the nose.

He was ready to strike again when Mike stopped him.

"Woah, Chuck don't do it man its not what it seems this is my friend Jeff. This is how we greet each other." Mike said

"Really? I'm sorry man," Chuck said to Jeff.

"Don't worry about it seeing how you didn't know what was going on you reacted well, glad to Mike has good friends out here." Jeff said

"So how do you two know each other?" Chuck asked

"Air Force," Mike replied

Chuck, Mike, Sarah, and Jeff then went to Casey's apartment so Mike could tell the group about his new company. Sarah asked where Laura was and Mike said she was out shopping.

Everyone thought Mike's new company was a good idea and soon everyone was relaxed and talking. Mike excused himself to use the bathroom and Jeff started to talk.

"So Mike's really doing well here," Jeff said

"Yeah," replied Chuck

"Well good he needs to be having a good time especially what happened in his last assignment?" Jeff said

No one noticed Mike enter the room not looking to happy.

"Jeff shut it no need to talk about the past," Mike said

"I was just trying," Jeff started to say.

"I said shut it," Mike yelled as he stormed from the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Everyone was in shock. What had made Mike so mad?


	9. Mike's Secret

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Everyone stood dazed and confused in Casey's apartment. They had never seen Mike get that upset, something huge must have happened to cause Mike to get enraged like he did. Chuck wanted to go make sure Mike was ok but he also thought maybe he should give Mike some space to cool off. Just then Laura walked through the door with a shopping bag in her hand and saw the somber faces of the people in the room. She asked everyone what the matter was and Jeff told her what happened. Laura's face turned white as her legs turned to jelly, Jeff helped her sit down and Casey got her a glass of water.

"I knew this day would come," Laura said

"What the hell is going on," Casey asked

Laura had a pained look on her face as she began remembering what had happened and she finally began to speak slowly.

"On Mike's last assignment he was investigating a drug smuggling ring with his partner Joe. They were both deep undercover and had spent several months in the ring earning the trust of its members. Then one day at a meeting the members began yelling at Mike and Joe and began shooting at them. Joe was killed but Mike managed to get away. He was in hospital for months trying to repair a badly damaged leg. After he was discharged he spent months in physical therapy trying to get better, he eventually did but from then on was a lone wolf when it came to missions. He never worked with a partner again, well until now." Laura said

"Does Mike know how they were discovered?" Sarah asked

"He thinks it was a double agent inside the CIA, he doesn't know who but he is trying to find out." Laura said

"So what made him change his mind about working with partners?" Chuck asked

"He understood the importance of this mission, and he knew he had to move on," Laura said

"Well perhaps we should go check up on him see if he's doing ok." Chuck said

They all made their way to Mike's apartment and found the lights to be off, Laura used her key to open the door but once inside they didn't see Mike. They searched the apartment but could not find him anywhere at all; in fact the place was empty.

_Ok I know this is short but this was to get me writing again, next chapter will be longer._

_Please Review_


	10. Visiting Joe

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Chuck_

_Wow this is still being read and I haven't updated in a month. So as a thank you here is an update._

Team Chuck as well as Jeff and Laura were searching Mike's apartment for any clue to where he could be. They were pretty sure he left on his own but it was so unlike him to just take off like he did. As they were searching Chuck's cell phone rang and Chuck saw it was from Mike, he anxiously picked it up.

"Hello," Chuck yelped

"Hey Chuck," Mike said calmly

"Where are you?" Chuck inquired

"I needed to take care of something I should be back in a week or so, tell everybody not to worry." Mike replied

"Alright but stay safe buddy," Chuck said

Chuck hung up and told everyone that Mike was fine and he would be back in about a week. Everyone looked concerned but decided that Mike knew what he was doing. Chuck on the other hand thought his friend needed him and decided to go help him. Chuck knew he had to find out where Mike was. He wasn't sure how to trace the call but had a feeling that this could be connected to Joe. He decided to go see Laura, she could be helpful. He headed over to Sarah's place because that was where Laura was staying. He arrived to find her with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Chuck's what's up?" Laura asked

"I just came to see if you were ok," Chuck wondered

"I'll be ok, just worried about Mike that's all," Laura responded

"I'm sure he just dealing with his grief in his own way, so what was Joe like." Chuck inquired

"He was just like Mike also a military man, that why he was buried in Arlington National Cemetery." Laura said

Chuck now knew where Mike was, he stayed for a little while more comforting Laura then took off. He went straight to the airport and took the first place to Washington D.C.

Chuck had taken a red-eye and so he had arrived in Washington D.C. in the morning. He took a cab to Arlington National Cemetery and when he got there he went to the main building to find out where Joe's grave was. Once he had the information he made his way over there to wait for Mike to show up. When he got there he found Mike was already there talking to Joe's grave. Chuck decided not to interrupt and decided to hide behind a tree.

"So things are going well with Laura and I, we might be getting engaged soon, I think it's time for me to settle down. I'm actually working in Los Angeles right on kind of an important mission. I'm working with Sarah and Casey and you'll never guess what. Sarah fell for the asset we're working with. Although I have been working with him to make him more like an agent, his name is Chuck and he is a pretty cool guy. In fact if he comes out from behind that tree you could meet him." Mike was saying.

Chuck knew his cover was blown and came out to see Mike.

"How did you know I was there," Chuck asked

"Dude you may be getting better at this spy stuff but you still got a lot to learn, you quite loud with the sneaking up on people." Mike said with a laugh.

"How did you know it was me," Chuck inquired

"The cologne that you wear, it's a little stronger today," Mike said

"Yeah well I did have time to shower today so that's why." Chuck responded

"Well I'm glad you came out I could use a friend right now," Mike told Chuck

"I figured," Chuck answered

Mike said by to Joe's grave and they made their way back to Mike's hotel room. When they got there they head some noises inside. So Mike gave Chuck a smoke bomb and told him to throw it when he opened the door. Chuck did and Mike went in with his gun drawn. It turned out that it was just Casey, Sarah, Laura, and Jeff. They had come because they were worried that Chuck had just taken off, Casey was pretty mad at Chuck but Mike managed to calm him down. They all decided to go get some food and when that was done with decided it was time to head back to Los Angeles. Before they could head back Mike got a call from General Beckman. It turned out they might have figured out who had ratted out Mike and Joe. It appeared the team was staying in Washington D.C.

_Please Review_


	11. Revenge

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Chuck_

Team Chuck stood in the hotel room in silence as they listened to the report General Beckman was giving them. It turns out that that a fellow CIA agent, Rod Rooney, had been caught on tape talking to the drug smuggling ring that Mike and Joe were trying to infiltrate. It seemed that this had been the leak that Mike had been trying to find. Chuck to see Mike was getting angry as his hands were balling up into fists and a look of rage was beginning to fill his face. General Beckman told them that the CIA had finally found a replacement for Director Graham and he would be at the next briefing. She then told them to come to the offices of the Director of National Intelligence for their next briefing in two hours.

After the call ended the team just stood there for a while not sure what their next move would be. Mike was the first to speak.

"All right lets get ready for this briefing and meet in the lobby in an hour." Mike ordered

All the agents left to go get dressed in professional clothes and Chuck realized he didn't have any. Luckily Mike knew of a shop nearby and so they went and got a suit for Chuck. An hour later they all met in the lobby and made their way to the offices of the Director of National Intelligence. They made their way into the conference room where the briefing was to take place and saw General Beckman there with a man of a small build with glasses. While he may not have been big in stature he spoke with confidence and authority. He introduced himself as Peter Rudolph and said he was the new Director of the CIA. He told them that their next mission was to follow Agent Rooney the headquarters of the drug smuggling ring and to bring them all in. Mike asked what if they resisted and Director Rudolph said then they should be eliminated. Chuck grew nervous at the sound of that but he quickly scolded himself and told himself not to be so naïve. Sometimes it was necessary to take out the bad guys in order to prevent them from spreading.

When the briefing was over the team exited and they made their way to the conference room. Casey told Chuck he was staying behind but Mike quickly jumped in and said Chuck was coming with them. Casey responded that Chuck wasn't a real spy and Mike said that Casey's statement was bull. Chuck had done so much in his first year as a spy and would only continue to improve. Mike told the team they would wait for Agent Rooney leave for the drug ring's headquarters and then follow him there. Once there they would make their way inside and take the people inside prisoners and if they resisted they would be eliminated; Mike knew they would need more agents so he called a few more of his CIA buddies soon they were a team of 50 agents. Form the intelligence they had on the drug ring they knew they were about 25 members.

Mike, Chuck, and the rest of the agents got into several vans and waited. They didn't have to wait long as soon Agent Rooney exited the building and began to drive. It turned out that it took only 30 minutes to drive to the headquarters of the drug ring. The team waited for ten minutes then made their way to the exit. They quickly overpowered the guards at the door and made their way inside. The team moved lighting fast and quickly brought down many members of the drug ring. Most of the team went towards the barracks of the building to take out the members there while Casey, Sarah, Mike, Chuck, and Laura made their way to the main room of the building. They didn't find anybody there but soon head the click of a gun behind them and turned around to find Rod a few henchmen the big boss of the drug ring standing their with the guns pointed towards them. Chuck started to babble and the guards threw him behind them and told the others to throw their hands up. The boss told them they saw them coming in and were glad they fell into their trap. He now had a chance to eliminate many of the top agents of the CIA. What the boss did not count on was Chuck being armed, he assumed since he was nervous and babbling he was just a useless analyst who came with the team for some reason. Before the guards could do anything Chuck pulled out a gun and shot them all he then turned towards the boss and put a bullet into his chest. The boss fell backwards and Casey, Sarah, and Laura went to deal with him. Mike took off after Rod who had taken off running. Rod made his way outside when he was felled by a bullet to the throat. He law of the ground gasping for breath when Mike came up to approach him.

"It looks like your contract has been terminated," Mike told him as he leaned down and shot Rod point blank in the head.

He then kicked Rod's lifeless body and made his way back to the team. The rest of the drug ring was gathered up and put in the van and they drove back to headquarters. The van ride back was done in silence.

_Please Review_


	12. A Surprise

_Alright an update from me finally, if you like it please review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Team Chuck got back to headquarters in a somber mood. Mike gave the debriefing report and when it was done he headed back to his room. Chuck wanted to follow him but decided now would not be the best time. He and Sarah went to grab a bite to eat, Chuck was a little nervous because this was the first time he would be alone to Sarah since he took off for Washington D.C. to find Mike. He was hoping that Sarah would not be too upset. He and Sarah found this nice little Thai restaurant, ordered their food and sat down. There was silence for a few seconds till Chuck decided to speak.

"Look Sarah I'm sorry I took off without telling you but I felt it was what I had to do; to go see if Mike was ok." Chuck stammered

"Chuck its ok I know you were just looking after your friend, it's what you do. Yes it was a little risky for you to leave like that but nothing happened so let's just look forward." Sarah said with a smile

"So that was a pretty intense mission," Chuck said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah it was and you did great, I didn't know you could shoot like that, or shoot period. I've got to tell you Chuck it turned me on." Sarah replied

"Oh yeah," Chuck inquired

"Very much so, in fact after we are done here why don't we go back to our room and I'll show you how turned on I am." Sarah purred.

Chuck and Sarah rushed though their food and quickly made their way back to their room. As soon as they entered they started to kiss passionately and began to tear each other's clothes off. Sarah was wearing black lace and Chuck grew even more aroused. He threw her down onto the bed and had his way with her. This surprised both Chuck and Sarah as Sarah usually the more dominate one in the bedroom but tonight was different for some reason. Maybe it was due to the fact that Chuck had taken an active part in a mission or maybe it was something else but it was clear he was a different man. Sarah and Chuck decided not to think about it too long and to just go with it. After they were done with their afternoon delight they both fell asleep in each other arms.

Later that evening Chuck awoke and got up to get a drink of water. He decided that he needed ice so he got the bucket and made his way to the hallway. When he finished getting the ice he was walking back to the room when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Chuck,"

Chuck was startled and threw the ice bucket into the air and turned around rather quickly. His anxiety went away when he found out it was only Mike.

"Dude, what the hell, you scared the hell out of me," Chuck responded in a high-pitched voice

"Sorry buddy I need you to come with me on an errand," Mike replied

"Sure, what errand," Chuck inquired

"You will find out soon enough," Mike said

Chuck went back into the room and got his pants and shoes and left a note for Sarah. He then met Mike into the hallway and they made their way to the lobby and stepped outside the hotel.

Once outside they started talking about trivial matters as Mike would not tell Chuck where they were going. Mike discussed his sports team first and Chuck then talked about new technology. They talked about their new business and how they were going to set it up and Chuck just got more and more curious as to where they were headed. Chuck finally asked once again and Mike just replied they were here. Chuck looked up and found that they were in front of a jewelry store.

He asked what was going and Mike just smiled and told him he was buying an engagement right to propose to Laura. Chuck got real excited and gave Mike a big bear hug and they made their way inside to pick out a ring. When the task was done they made their way back to the hotel. Chuck went back to his room to see that Sarah was still asleep. He took off his shoes and got back into bed.


	13. A New Start

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Chuck**

Chuck and Mike met up the next morning to meet up to discuss the proposal. Mike wanted to do it at the place where they first met. There was this field by the academy that had a grove of trees and that is where Mike first asked Laura out and where they shared their first kiss. Mike had already talked to Laura's dad and had gotten the ok from him; all that was left was the proposal. Chuck and Mike split up and Mike found Laura and asked her to go on a ride with him and Chuck and Sarah spent the day at her apartment in Washington D.C.

When they arrived at the apartment they found it in the condition that Sarah had left it with pictures of Bryce on the wall. Sarah quickly took those down and suggested that they take a tour of the bedroom. Chuck agreed and when they were done Sarah got a phone call from an ecstatic Laura who told her that she and Mike were now engaged. Sarah got excited as well and agreed to meet up with Laura and Mike at her place. When Laura and Mike arrived Sarah and Laura were yelling and hugging while Chuck and Mike just stood in a corner and watched. They all went out to dinner that night and when they returned to Sarah's apartment started to plan for the trip back to Los Angeles. Laura would now be part of the team as well, serving as back up to Team Chuck. Mike would be staring up the cover software game studio and Chuck would quit the Buy More and join him. Mike would be the CEO and Chuck would be the Vice President of Programming. Sarah had a background in finance and had majored in that in college would be the Vice President of Finance. Mike's friend Jeff would be the Vice President of Sales since he was very persuasive and could see oil to the oil barons in the Middle East. Laura had gone to Law School and would be the General Counsel for the company while Casey would be head of security.

Chuck then asked if he could bring Morgan on board and Mike said it could work if Morgan was his assistant but he couldn't let him know about the spy stuff. They all decided to go pack for the trip back to Los Angeles and the next day made their way back home. Chuck and Sarah had decided to move in together and they had found a place in the apartment complex that had just opened up. Laura and Mike would move into his apartment there and Jeff would move with Casey.

When they arrived back home Chuck told Ellie and Awesome the news who were quite happy to hear it. They were even happier to know that Chuck would be living so close to them. Chuck then went to the Buy More to quit and while Big Mike was sad to see him go he understood. Chuck then went to find Morgan and found him in the break room.

"Hey buddy what's going on," Chuck asked with a smile

"Nothing just hanging out, I'm surprised you not with Mike isn't he your best friend now," Morgan spat

"Well he is a good friend but he is not my best friend, that is you Morgan and that the way it is going to stay," Chuck said

Morgan got up with a smile on his face and hugged Chuck. Chuck then told Morgan about Mike's new company and asked if Morgan would want to be his assistant. Morgan said he would and he then went to tell Big Mike that he was quitting as well.

The next day Team Chuck was at a briefing when General Beckman informed them that Orion might be in the area and could be in danger from being seized by Fulcrum. Chuck asked who Orion was and General Beckman told him that Orion was the one that designed the interest and was valuable to the US government but he had been in hiding for the last decade or so.

"So if we find him we can ask if he can take the intersect out of my head," Chuck asked excitedly

"It may be possible," General Beckman said

"Well isn't that what we all want," Chuck asked

"No it's not Chuck," a voice said from behind everyone and Chuck turned around to see it was Mike who had said that.

_Please Review_


	14. Author's Note

A/N

So I want to start up this story again even thought it has been about two years, a lot has changed on Chuck so it may turn into a AU story. Just wanted to give the heads up.


End file.
